Helena Wayne (Earth 2)
Helena Bertinelli, Famine, , Batman | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Wonders of the World; Batman Family; Furies of Apokolips (briefly) | Relatives = Bruce Wayne (father, deceased) Selina Kyle (mother, deceased) Thomas Wayne (grandfather, deceased) Martha Wayne (grandmother, deceased) | Universe = Earth 2 | BaseOfOperations = Earth 2; formerly Prime Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Paul Levitz; Marcus To | First = Huntress Vol 3 1 | Quotation = Oh my brave, wonderful soldier. Live. For me. I love you, Helena. | Speaker = Batman | QuoteSource = Earth 2 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Helena Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, and was raised to become Batman's eventual successor. Helena fought alongside her father as Robin. During her father's final moments she defended him from the Batplane by firing upon attacking Parademons. She witnessed his death when the tower he was inside exploded. She and her best friend Supergirl entered a Boom Tube in pursuit of someone they thought was Darkseid, and ended up in another universe. Prime Earth Stranded on Prime Earth, Helena and Kara are forced to adapt to living on a world both similar and different to what they know. Using her knowledge of the workings of Wayne Enterprises, Helena steals money from the company to help establish a life for the two and blend in. During their early days, the two searched for leads on how to return to their Earth. After months of no results, Helena gave up on the search and shifted her focus to fighting crime on Prime Earth. Because Kara disagreed with giving up on going home, the two decided to take their own individual approaches to life on another world. Kara went on to create an R&D company and live as billionaire Karen Starr in the hopes that a means of traveling to other Earths could be created. On the other hand, Helena remained in the shadows, never staying in on place for long and using fake identities (including the alias Helena Bertinelli) so that no one would be aware of her existence. Eventually, she used money periodically stole from her father's company to gather the resources needed to fight crime as a vigilante. Using the name Huntress, Helena spent five years establishing herself as the terror of international crime organizations. Helena Wayne Earth 2 009.jpg Helena appears in Italy to combat the local mafia after hearing their role in recent kidnappings and slave trading. After doing some minor heroics to an effort to show off, flex and investigate she meets and enjoys the company of two journalists, Alessandro and Christina. Due in part to their reports and her own stolen police reports she tracks down a man called Moretti, who takes kidnapped women for slaves and sells them to the highest bidder. Robbing Moretti of his fresh cargo and exploding his shipments, Huntress is forced to kill on a few occasions where she's put to the test and had no choice. Unabated, she continues her mission to shut down Moretti and his new allies over the bored of Italy. The Chairman and Moretti ally to take down their combined threat and devise a plane to lure Huntress into their turf to finish her. Failing to trick the Huntress, Moretti is killed by her after he fails to make amends for the women he's harmed. Setting her sights on the Chairman and his son, Huntress continues through Italy chasing the last link in the chain of the mafia's extended connections. Finally, she finds the Chairman and takes him out of commission to which she uses this knowledge to manipulate the son. Telling him that he must leave Italy, return the women to their homes and never accost them or he would end up like his father. Huntress returns to New York City where she runs into trouble with the local police officers who try to stop her plane from letting her off. Almost forced to shoot directly at the officers, Huntress is saved by her friend Supergirl, now using the name Power Girl. The two share a few sorted words before they remark how they should ally once again to better each other's lives. Eventually, Kara made real progress toward creating a way home after exploiting her relationship with Mr. Terrific to steal data on a device that could create a portal to Earth-2. Helena remained skeptical that it could be done, partly because of her pragmatic nature and partly due to her hesitance at returning to her war-torn world. However, Kara's device was destroyed during the rampage of radioactive villain Hakkou. Though they were able to stop Hakkou's rampage, Kara was forced to put their plans on hold. Helena's first face-to-face with a hero from Prime Earth was when the current Robin caught her stealing from Wayne Enterprises. Quickly deducing her relation to Batman, Helena was forced to tell him the truth about Earth-2. However, it turns out that Damian was actually following a different thief and never actually knew about Helena. Huntress and Robin decided to team up to catch the other thief, and upon success, Helena made Damian promise not to tell Batman about her existence. After several other adventures with Power Girl, Helena's world was rocked when someone began attacking her safe-houses around the world. At the same time, someone disguised as Michael Holt began completely took over Kara's company. Realizing the two events were related, the two began tracking the perpetrator. Their search led to the Apokoliptan Desaad, who was stranded on Prime Earth in the same incident that brought her there. After being made, things escalated when Desaad began using his troops to attack Kara's labs around the world and raze more of Helena's safe-houses. Their war ceased after Kara got her company back and used the resources to create a machine that could open a portal to Earth-2. After taking a day to enjoy their temporary home and settle their affairs, the two attempted to use the device to return home, but Desaad attacked them, hoping to use the portal for himself. After repelling him, the two entered the portal and made it to Earth-2. Unknown to them both, Desaad managed to enter the portal after them, putting him closer to his master. World's End After Helena and Kara found their way back to Earth 2, she was united with her grandfather Thomas Wayne, who was now going under the identity of Batman. Society | Powers = * : Helena has a high hereditary immunity to all sorts of poison according to her father. | Abilities = * : Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition, using a training regimen installed by her father. * : Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. * : Helena grew up in a criminal environment which she was introduced to first as Robin then as Huntress. * : Huntress is an effective driver, able to her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges). * : Huntress is very much a street fighter, honing her skills in martial arts. One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts. * : Her father has mentioned Huntress's prowess during investigation situations. Following in his footsteps, she's one of her world's most prolific investigators. * : Training with Batarangs and bolts from her crossbows, Huntress has had years of training which has drastically improved her accuracy. * : She can speak both English and Italian fluently. * : Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Huntress' Motorcycle | Weapons = * Huntress' Crossbow * Utility Belt | Notes = | Trivia = * Superman is Helena's godfather. | DC = | Recommended = * Huntress (Volume 3) * Worlds' Finest (Volume 1) * Earth 2 Series ** Earth 2: World's End (Volume 1) ** Earth 2: Society (Volume 1) | Wikipedia = Huntress (comics) | Links = }}